Confesiones de una heroína
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Lee Wang (Nyo China) rompe el silencio. Detrás de un héroe hay una historia desconocida. Para el foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tú?" (One Shot)


_El presente fic participa en el reto: "Borrar otra vez" para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?"_

 _Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._

 _Créditos de portada: Artwork_

 _Reparto:_

 _Nyo China: Lee Chun Wang_

 _Nyo Hong Kong: Kumiko Lang Wang_

 _Macao: Lin Shun Wang_

 _Portugal: Paulo Da Silva._

* * *

 _ **Confesiones de una heroína.**_

 _(Inspirada en la leyenda de Hua Mulán)_

I

La vida ofrece lecciones valiosas, situaciones inesperadas y dependientes de las personas en cómo enfrentarlas, o al menos eso creía mientras regresaba a casa, después de doce años años. Encontré a mis padres ya mis hermanos esperándome.

Khan caminaba airoso, y mi armadura la sentía pesada, quizás lo que viví me hizo comprender que durante todo este tiempo, busqué ser útil, me dejé mi huella y no seré más flor del cerezo. Mis ojos tenían contemplado la aldea; el lugar que había dejado en "mi juventud".

¿Qué puedo pensar ahora? ¿Acaso la guerra me ha envejecido?

Es difícil regresar al hogar cuando una parte de tu vida ha despertado con el corazón agitado esperando un enemigo que pueda arrebatarte el aliento. Sin embargo, ellos me hicieron permanecer en pie.

-Papá, mamá, Kumiko, Lin ... - susurró mientras mi amigo azabache continuaba por los caminos polvorientos.

II

Mi mente recordaba que hace doce años, me encontraba en el telar, realizaba prendas para mis hermanos: Kumiko tenía diez años y Lin tenía seis. Pude terminar mis días con tranquilidad pero, las guerras no preguntan si quieres eso.

Habían llegado a nuestra casa los emisarios del emperador para solicitar mi padre, un hombre herido y de edad avanzada que se presentaba a servir al emperador una vez más.

No quiero que volviera a exponerse y mucho menos al rostro de mi madre y a mis hermanos. ¿Quizás fue estupidez?

Cuando el amor y el deber con los tuyos es grande, se olvidan de lo que puede ser y algo sobrehumano se apodera de ti y decide continuar.

" _Hermana, ¿irás a la guerra?" -_ Me preguntó Kumiko con curiosidad.

-Ira. - Le respondí con voz decidida. - Papá ya no está en condiciones y por otra parte, Lin es muy pequeño.

" _¿No tienes miedo?"_

Hice una pausa. Si le decía: "Tengo miedo" sería una acción desastrosa, pero no podía dejarla con ese sentimiento.

-No tengo miedo, seré fuerte a lo que venga.

Aún recuerdo que sus manos disminuyeron en las muñecas y me llevaron a la habitación de papá y mamá.

" _Anda Lee, díselos"_

De la misma forma y con el respeto que merecían mis palabras antes de ellos, no sabía que pasaría en ese momento escuchado en un "No" pero, en la adversidad, la familia permanecía unida y ellos decidieron el apoyo de mí.

Faltaban dos días para acudir al llamado, mi padre me acompañó para ir a elegir un corcel. Por Armadura no me preocupaba porque la familiar familiar ahora pasaba a mis manos. Cuando caminábamos por las calles con casas de colores apagados como la escolta, la gente pasaba a nuestro lado en un ir y venir, como si no existiera otras cosas, sumidos en la rutina.

Nos acercamos al lugar en el que hemos encontrado algunos: pintos, melados, colorados ... hasta que mis ojos se posaron en un hermoso lugar con un lucero en la frente.

Mi padre se acercó con el vendedor para hacer el trato mientras que yo me acercaba a mi nuevo amigo ... o en quien depositaría mi confianza. En ése momento llegó por la espalda un muchacho con quien había crecido algún tiempo.

" _¿Vienes de compras, Lee?"_ \- Preguntó con cordialidad.

Su nombre, Paulo Da Silva. Un hombre que desempeñaba la función de ser el herrero del pueblo.

-Vengo de compras. - Le dije en tono cordial.

" _Si gustas puedo ayudarte con las herraduras para tu amigo, además ... siempre has sido mi amiga. Todavía recuerdo cuando me colocaste el remiendo a mis pantalones en las rodillas para que mi madre no me regañara por romperlos"._

Recuerdo que empecé a reírme, disfruté ese pequeño momento porque al día siguiente, tenía que marcharme.

III

Llegó el día en que hay, antes que la aurora surgiera parte hacia la guerra. Escuché el solomillo de mi madre y mis hermanos mientras mi padre permanecía estoico junto a la puerta. El córcel con su galope había fluido en el flujo del río amarillo mientras se sentía el aire frío enfriar mis mejillas.

Pasaron algunas horas cuando me presenté ante quienes están mis nuevos hermanos en combate; no oculté mi nombre, solo mi condición de mujer y aprendí a sobrevivir. Cambié los hilos por una espada y el maquillaje por los golpes.

Eso era pasable, sin embargo, el infierno no es solo el que escucha la pólvora del metal atravesar la carne. Era el silencio por el que el día y el tiempo en el que anduve en la batalla me perseguía: No podía hablar con nadie sobre lo que se sentía en mi interior, salvo aquel en el que bauticé como Khan. Me sentí incomprendida, mi ser femenino me echaba en cara si en realidad valía la pena el sacrificio. Cuántas veces pensé en desertar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ... pero yo había elegido esto. Nadie dijo que sea fácil.

Durante doce años vi caer muchos de mis compañeros, tener títulos generales y generales en su trato pero con un sentido de lealtad firme. Fui ascendiendo poco a poco y quienes tengo bajo mi mando a bordo en un hombre leal, feroz guerrero y astuto para tomar las decisiones correspondientes.

Creí que la guerra nunca terminó, y el silencio crecía sin poder detenerse, hasta que finalmente; la guerra terminó y por fin pude despojarme de ese peso. Todos fuimos recompensados en batalla por nuestro valor y honrados como guerreros, sin embargo ... recuerdo que lo único que pedí como recompensa fue un caballo y regresar con mi familia. Khan había muerto en batalla y alguien se levantó la molestia en buscar a uno parecido. No quiero perder la costumbre y la llamé de la misma manera al equino.

IV

Cuando regresaba a casa, me preguntaba si todo había valido la pena, Khan galopaba con paso lento mientras mis ojos se despedían de las montañas, del desierto y de todos los escenarios en cuando. Vez luché como un soldado. Veía en el camino el sonreir de los niños pequeños que me decían adiós en mi camino como notaba en el reflejo de las personas ancianas la mirada de respeto.

Me había hecho fuerte y respetable, las circunstancias me habían dado aprendizajes de bellos y crueles que dejaron huella en mi vida. Había terminado una batalla, pero otras vendrían y para ellas, no era necesario una espada y un caballo.

Ya no era esa niña que tenía abandonado su hogar, regresaba a una mujer luchadora y valiente.

Khan entró a la aldea y pude divisar a lo lejos mi hogar, hizo que su galope fuera más rápido, una ansiedad en mi corazón creció cuando noté que una joven abrió la puerta de mi casa y corría hacia mi encuentro.

" _¡Hermanita, regresaste!"_

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, detuve el galope del caballo y desmontó rápidamente para abrazar a Kumiko que también había florecido.

La mirada de los vecinos se fijó en nosotras, no hubo crédito en que una mujer estuvo en guerra.

Mis padres y Lin, quien ya estaba entrando en la adolescencia me abrazaron nuevamente y entonces, aún con la armadura, no podían evitar llorar como una niña. Pensé que el momento no tenía llegaría jamás.

El tiempo en que estuve ausente me dediqué a velar por mi familia aunque, para mi sorpresa, Paulo llegó a verme en cuanto supo que había regresado. Me siento extraña en un hombre como una mujer, pero disfruté ese momento.

Alguien me dijo en ocasión; que si te alejas demasiado de casa olvidas tus raíces, si matas a demasiadas personas, te olvidas de ti mismo, Si mueres en batalla, tu vida cae como las gotas de lluvia al piso, te enamoras de alguien y sabes que después de morir; cargará tu cuerpo hacia el fuego y nunca te olvidará.

Mi historia no termina aquí y lo mejor de mi vida, está por venir y como diría alguien sabio:

" _Conténtate con lo que tienes; regocíjate en cómo las cosas. Cuando tienes la cuenta de que no hay nada que te falta, el mundo entero te pertenece"._


End file.
